Harry Potter and the Real Final Battle
by twilight-x-eclipse
Summary: My rendition of the final battle in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and the events leading up to it.  Will be very different than JKR's version.  HPLL HPGW HGRW
1. PreWedding Jitters

A/N: Before we start, in my story, the final battle has NOT taken place yet. Meaning, that certain characters that died in the final book are not dead here. The ones that are dead in my story are Moody, Hedwig, and, sadly, Dobby. Harry is 22, Ginny is 21. Luna is 22, because of that whole age thing about being 11. She's about a year younger than Hermione.

George still has an ear missing.

Guess that's it.

Enjoy!

twilight-x-eclipse

Luna Lovegood stared at the alter longingly wandering to herself if she would ever get married. More so, if anyone would ever want to marry her. It wasn't that she thought she was repulsive or not worthy of love, it was just no one had ever shown any interest in her.

Her light purple maid-of-honor dress was draped elegantly on her thin frame, but somehow made her look depressed and lonely despite the bright smile shining on her face. Was she really that obvious? That she was the one that wanted this to be her special day?

As a distraction, she looked at the white and pink bouquet of roses she was holding for Ginny and sighed for what seemed like the billionth time since Ginny and Harry announced their engagement six months previously.

_If this were my wedding, _she began to think again. She didn't know how many times she had planned this wedding to her personalization; she only knew that it was an unhealthy amount of times. _If this were my wedding, _she began with renewed vigor;_ the bridesmaids would wear turquoise dresses that stopped at the knee. I'd wear my mother's wedding dress and I'd carry tiger lilies in my bouquet. Harry would-_

"Luna!" someone's voice cut off her train of thought. "So glad I found you. Harry wants to see you."

At the mention of Harry, Luna snapped out of her reverie. Glancing up she saw red hair. He wasn't tall enough to be Ron, so she looked on both sides of his head. George, she decided with certainty. He was the only Weasley missing an ear.

"Thanks, I'll go to him," she told the twin, and began walking at a normal pace before turning around. "You look really handsome, George," she said smiling at one of her best friends.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself, Moon-bear," George told her. "One thing, though." He walked over to her and put a lock of hair behind her ear. "You could've been blinded by your hair."

"Thanks, George!" she said as she walked away at a fast pace for a dreamer like herself.

Moments later she found herself in front of the tent where Harry was getting ready.

"Harry?" she called. "You wanted to see me?"

The tent flap opened and Harry's hand appeared. He grabbed Luna's wrist and tugged her into the tent. When Luna was able to steal a glance at Harry, she saw nervousness and panic etched on his young face.

"What's up?" she asked gently.

"I can't do this. I picked the wrong person," Harry whispered as if he were a child that just got cornered while in the midst of stealing a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Hmm," Luna murmured. "Well, that certainly is a predicament you have on your hands."

She looked at the man she had been in love with since she was sixteen years old and drank his appearance in.

He was wearing a tux, of course, with a pink cummerbund the exact same shade as some of the roses in Ginny's bouquet. The pink clashed with his magnificent green eyes that currently held a slightly wild look and Luna then realized how worried he actually was.

"So, what do you mean 'I picked the wrong one'?" she asked after about five minutes of silence.

"I mean that I shouldn't have asked Ginny to marry me. I'm not in love with her. There's someone else. There's always been someone else. And I didn't realize it until about twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, my, God, you're in love with Hermione," Luna said.

Harry gave a strained chuckle and said, "No, it's never been Hermione. Ron would kill me if it was."

"Hmm," Luna said contemplatively. "Do I know this girl, assuming it is a girl?"

"Yes, it's a girl, and yes you know her."

"Did she go to Hogwarts?"

He nodded.

"Is she married?"

"No."

"Is she single?"

"Yes."

"Was she in your year?"

"No."

"Was she in your house?"

He shook his head.

Luna faltered for a moment seeing how close Harry was to her. There might have been half a foot separating them. "Is…is it Cho?"

"No. But you are getting close."

Luna seemed stumped. Then she blinked twice, one time after the other. It was the first time she had blinked so much.

Harry waited.

Luna pointed to herself uncertainly. "Me?"

And then, miraculously, Harry James Potter nodded.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: This story isn't going to be ages long. Maybe 5-8. Possibly less. It will have romance, action, and tragedy. Sorry if that's not your cup of tea. Leave reviews, I wanna know what y'all think!

And the reason Luna is the same age as Harry is because she was born in September of 1981 in my story. And since you have to be 11 to go to Hogwarts, she'd have to wait another year to go, like Hermione and Ron did, because you must be 11, not 10 turning 11.

Peace everybody.

D


	2. Of Soulmates and Lies

A/N: Hey everyone, it's Melissa or twilight-x-eclipse here with the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Real Final Battle. Does anyone have a better title for it cuz I'm kinda dead with the title right now. Umm, yeah, there was an error in the first chapter's Author's Note. Ginny is 18 while Harry and Luna are 19. I thought if they were in their 20's, too much time had passed with Voldemort and stuff. So those are their real ages. And more reviews please! I had over 100 hits for chapter 1, and one review. C'mon!! Here's Chapter 2!

"No," Luna said shaking her head. "You're supposed to be with Ginny. That's how it has to be. You marry into the Weasley family, and have a huge family and have fun. After you defeat Voldemort you live happily ever after. That's your story, and that's how it must be."

"Luna, I can't be with her! I thought I was in love with her, but I'm not! She doesn't see me, Luna. She never has, and she never will. She fell in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, not Harry Potter," he said quietly.

"I'm the maid of honor, I can't be having this conversation." She took a deep breath, then looked into the endless depths of his emerald eyes that were full of intense love. Love for _her_.

"I won't be the one that stands in the way of Ginny's happiness. I can't. She's my best friend. She's in love with Harry, not the Boy-Who-Lived. What can I do so that you'll marry her without more questions?"

Harry contemplated for a moment before saying, "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love me, too. Do that and I'll never bring this up again. Never in my existence, will I bring this up." Harry's deep voice was gentle, which made it even harder for Luna.

Taking a deep breath again, she did the most difficult thing she knew she would ever do.

"I don't love you," Luna lied, miraculously managing to keep her voice steady.

Harry looked heartbroken. "Fine. Great. Really great. Can you tell everyone that I'm ready for whenever Ginny is?"

"Of course, Harry," Luna said and she left the tent.

It took all of Luna's self-control to leave the tent without saying anything else to Harry. As soon as she was out of sight from the opening of the tent, Luna took the liberty of letting a few silent tears run down her face.

But as quickly as she started, she stopped. Crying was something Luna had always been horrible at, mostly because she had a sunny disposition. She now was so composed that when Fred came to see what Harry wanted, she managed to say cheerfully that he was ready to begin the ceremony whenever Ginny was.

"Oh," Fred said, smiling at her. The Weasley twins had always been fond of Luna; possibly because she liked to laugh, and had looked after her since she was fourteen. The twins and Luna got along so well that she held a coveted position at their shop in Diagon Alley, becoming an envied girl because of the handsome shop owners. There were also rumors that she had slept with the two for her job, but whenever a girl said this, the twins always appeared with very threatening faces, and soon the rumors were dispersed.

"Well, Ginny wants to start in about fifteen minutes, so see you in a little bit. And Gin wants to see you, by the way," he added before walking away.

"Thanks, Fred. See you in fifteen." Luna began the brief stroll to Ginny's tent thinking that she must be nervous about getting hitched. Hermione was before she and Ron tied the knot only two months before. And, after all, Ginny was only eighteen and had just finished Hogwarts the previous June. Luna took in the scent of crisp October air and thought back to when harry and Ginny announced their engagement over the Easter Holidays.

**Flashback**

"_Everyone," Harry started, "we want to tell you something." He wrapped his arm more securely around Ginny's tiny waist and looked at the faces of the Weasleys plus Fleur, Lupin, Tonks with Teddy on her lap, Hermione, and Luna. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Ginny threw her left hand up, her palm facing her._

"_WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!" she squealed._

_This statement had very mixed reactions. Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Hermione and Ron all yelled, "WHAT?"_

_Fred said, "Are you kidding me?" while George said, "I didn't 'ear right, did I?"_

_Fleur and Molly looked ecstatic, Arthur and Charlie looked worried, and Percy looked flabbergasted._

_In the midst of all this chaos, Luna sat there calmly, but on the inside she was bawling. Harry looked over at her with an emotion in his eyes that Luna couldn't quite read and said, "You, alright, Luna?"_

"_Congrats!" she said, smiling with a huge smile on her face. "But I have to go home. Sorry. Bye, everyone!" Luna ran from the Burrow and into her house, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. "Why?" she moaned into her pillow. "Why, why, why, why?"_

_At the Burrow, Ginny was wondering why Luna reacted like that. But she quickly disposed of the though. Luna was happy for them. Surely she was happy for them._

**End of Flashback**

Luna wondered if Ginny ever caught on about her being upset about the sudden engagement. Luna resigned herself to the face that she probably had, after all, Ginny wasn't stupid, and walked into Ginny's tent.

"Hey, Gin, what's up?" she asked while sitting herself down on one of the comfortable chairs in the tent.

"You think me and Harry are good together, right? Compatible and in love and stuff?" Ginny asked, turning to face her.

"Of course," Luna said easily, taking in the beauty of her best friend. The ivory gown clung to Ginny's pretty figure while her hair was in a fashion that Luna would never be able to achieve. Her Aunt Muriel's tiara was placed in front of the 'do, making her tomato red hair even prettier. "Gin, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Ginny said, sliding onto a white couch. "But I have to ask you an important question, Lun." She patted the space next to her.

Luna slid next to her, and leaned against Ginny. It reminded her of when the two of them were younger and when they slept over each other's houses, and curled up and talked for hours. "Ask away."

"What do you think about soul mates?" Ginny asked, snuggling closer to her best friend. Luna was the girl that Ginny had gone to for advice, comfort, and giggles. Ginny remembered an instance when she had gone to her for comfort right after Luna's mother died.

**Flashback**

"_Luna!" a girl cried out with sobs in her voice._

_Luna looked up from the photo album in her hands and looked up to see her best friend, Ginny Weasley running to her with tears falling down her face, "What's wrong?" _

"_Charlie just left for Romania! To study dragons. I'll never see him again!" Ginny sobbed into Luna's shoulder, who had just hugged her._

_  
"Of course, you'll see him again, Gin. It'll just be a little time without him there constantly in your life. I don't know if I'll ever see my mummy again, but I won't lose hope! Charlie loves you, he'll write and keep in contact with you!" Luna said soothingly._

_After Ginny had calmed down a bit she said quietly, "I feel horrible, Luna. You just lost your mummy, and I'm here crying about my brother leaving to study dragons. I'm selfish," she finished looking down._

"_You're not selfish, Ginny, you're human. It's natural to miss him. But it's not as if you'll never see him again. We all see our loved ones again at some point."_

"_You're right, Luna. Thanks so much," Ginny said, giving her a big hug. "You're the best."_

_Ginny was about to leave when she suddenly turned around. "D'you wanna sleep over tonight? My mummy says she'll read us a story if you want to!"_

"_Sure," Luna said. "Let me just ask my daddy."_

**End of Flashback**

Ginny snapped out of her memory quickly and looked at Luna, who seemed zoned out.

"Luna?"

"Sorry, I was just remembering something. Anyways, that's a matter of personal beliefs, Gin. I believe that there is one special person for another. I think that some are meant to fall in love, which is written in the stars long before they are born, while others find love, but never really grasp onto it. Whether you do something about it, that's a person's choice. But if they refuse to let it in, they will probably never find it."

"Have you found your soul mate, Luna?" Ginny asked earnestly.

A sudden image of Harry looking at her with those intense green eyes flashed in her mind.

"No," Luna said. "I also believe that some people are meant to see love but never experience it for themselves.

"And you're one of those people?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm one of those people."

Ginny's brown eyes gazed into Luna's pale blue ones as if to say, "I'm sorry." Luna smiled back, in a way of saying, "It's alright."

"Hey, girls," came Fred's voice from outside. "You ready?"

Luna and Ginny both jumped, then giggled.

"Yeah," Luna called. "We're ready."

She fixed Ginny's veil then left the tent clasping hands and squeezing the other girl's at random intervals.

"This is it!" Ginny squeaked. "I'm getting married!"

"I know!" Luna squeaked back. In her mind though, the _I know_ she had just said was full of sorrow.

A/N: So there's Chapter 2! Leave reviews! And I just saw the movie Hairspray. GO SEE IT, IT'S AWESOME!!! And Zac Efron is so hot in it! Kay, fangirl rant over.

Peace.

twilight-x-eclipse


End file.
